Tinta
by Celi-chii
Summary: Porque sí, aquel estúpido era un vago que la sacaba de quicio; pero al fin y al cabo, ahí estaba ella, para volverlo más energético. Y ya lo creía que lo volvería energético, sobre todo después de su sesión. El trabajo podía esperar. Drabble, ShikaTema.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen – por desgracia -, sino que pertenecen al grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Protagonistas: **__Shikamaru y Temari. (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden)_

_**Tipo: **__Drabble. Corto, muy corto._

_**Advertencia: **__lenguaje un poco malsonante en algunos momentos._

_**Tinta**_

- Eh, rubia.

La rubia suspiró. En aquellos momentos no sabía si agradecer o llorar por no tener nada consistente en sus manos que poder tirar a la cabeza de aquel estúpido vago.

- ¿Qué? – contestó de mala gana. Por un momento se sintió mal.

Shikamaru la miró a los ojos, profundamente.

Por un momento Temari se sintió desnuda frente a su mirada. Normalmente era ella quien le echaba miradas punzantes, era ella la que clavaba sus ojos en los de él; pero esta vez se sonrojó, aquellos ojos casi negros la miraban de otra manera.

El moreno la siguió observando unos segundos. Lo que fuera que le iba a decir se le había olvidado completamente. Nunca se había fijado – o eso quería creer – pero Temari era _bonita_. Sí, bueno. Tenía sus defectos. Su insistencia, su impaciencia, su sobrepuesta energía y su incapacidad para afrontar sus errores. Pero al fin y al cabo, así era ella.

_Y a él le gustaba._

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

La rubia intentó sonar dura, pero lo cierto era que por dentro se estaba intimidando – que estaba como un jodido flan, vamos -.

- Tienes tinta.

_¿Eh? _No sabía si había escuchado bien.

- ¿Qué?

- Que tienes tinta. En la cara. Te has manchado de tinta.

Temari se volvió a sonrojar, pero esta vez de la ira. ¿Le montaba todo aquel jodido numerito de miradas intensas y sentimientos para una puta mancha de tinta? ¿En serio?

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba rayando el suelo – pues los dos estaban en la Torre Hokage haciendo _noséqué_ papeleo que había mandado Tsunade – y se dirigió con el instinto de una leona a punto de atacar hacia el gran ventanal que había tras de ellos, en el cual se podía reflejar a la perfección. Rápidamente buscó su reflejo y a aquella mancha que tanto estaba dando por culo.

No la encontró.

Dispuesta a gritarle un par de cosas, se giró.

- Oye niño, ¡yo no encuentro ning…!

Era demasiado tarde. Los labios del Nara ya estaban demasiado cerca, el impacto sería brutal – brutal para su corazón, más que nada. Frenó a tiempo, aunque dejando un par de centímetros entre labio y labio.

Suspiró.

Si aquel beso se llegara a haber producido…

Lástima que Shikamaru no pensara lo mismo. Porque la besó. Acortó las distancias estampando sus labios con los de la rubia. Fue un beso demandante, no demasiado pasional. La rubia estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? A su corazón, decía. Porque sus latidos se podían escuchar en la Villa de La Arena en ese mismo momento. Entonces sus lenguas contactaron.

Y eso fue el detonante que explotó la bomba.

_¡Al demonio protocolos, normas y demás trabajo! _

_Al demonio el orgullo._

Agarró fuertemente con las dos manos el cuello del moreno y lo apretó más hacia ella, haciendo del beso algo más profundo.

Pero como en todo beso, apareció todo oxígeno – más bien su falta. Se sepraron jadeantes. Temari mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras que el Nara sonreía victoriosamente.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó la rubia – _pregunta estúpida_.

_Un beso._ Eso fue un beso y de los de película.

- Sólo quería quitarte la tinta. – se separó de ella divertido y la inspeccionó – No, parece que ya no la tienes.

La Sabaku No rió.

- ¿Me dejas decirte una cosa?

Se acercó peligrosamente a su oído.

- Se te da bien quitar manchas – susurró contra este.

Shikamaru rió roncamente y Temari lo volvió a besar más sensualmente.

Si para quitarse una mancha recibía un beso, entonces quería estar empapada en tinta cada minuto de su maldita vida.

Porque sí, aquel estúpido era un vago que la sacaba de quicio; pero al fin y al cabo, ahí estaba ella, para volverlo más energético.

Ya lo creía que lo volvería energético, sobre todo después de su _sesión_.

El trabajo podía esperar.

* * *

**Yo y mi estúpida manía de escribir todo lo que se me ocurra.**

En fin, aquí está. Este es mi… ¿drabble? Sí, bueno, drabble. [xDDDoc].

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tantísimo como yo.**

Me apetecía escribir un ShikaTema. Uno cortito, pero un ShikaTema al fin y al cabo.

**Muchas gracias por leer, y recuerden:**

A aquel que me deje en favoritos sin un bonito review *_hace señas de cortar la cabeza_*.

_Bueno, sí, __**eso**__._

_**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, y hasta la próxima.**_

_Besos, muchos besos de esos babosos._

_Atte,_

_**Celi-chii.**_


End file.
